Their Love
by Retatsu Namikaze
Summary: Ch2 update! / Cinta tentang mereka adalah sebuah kecupan selamat pagi, rasa asin air mata, tragedi, penyesalan, dan satu awal baru / Mencintai Tetsuya justru menjadi beban! / Sebentar lagi aku akan mati ... setidaknya aku sudah mempersiapkan peti matiku sendiri / KagaKuro / Berkenan mampir? Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Selamat ketemu lagi dengan Nami! Kali ini yang saya pilih pairing canon, KagaKuro! Senangnyaa~ *fangirling**guling-guling*

**Warning: **OOC (perubahan sifat karena faktor usia [KagaKuro dewasa]) and also... typo(s)?

Ok, let's enjoy but don't forget to REVIEW, onegai?

**.**

**Their Love**

**By Retatsu Namikaze**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Cover from Google**

**.**

* * *

Cinta tentang mereka adalah **sebuah kecupan selamat pagi**, rasa asin air mata, tragedi, penyesalan, dan satu awal baru.

* * *

"_Ohayou_ Tetsuya~" erang pemuda tinggi yang berjalan malas menuju dapur. Ruangan bergaya modern-minimalis tersebut nampak tenang seperti pagi kemarin-kemarin. Hanya ada Kuroko Tetsuya di sana, dengan apron biru muda, tengah berurusan dengan penggorengan dan _ricecooker_. Bau sedap menyeruak memenuhi udara. Dan inilah alasan kenapa dirinya rela bangun lebih awal.

"_Ohayou_, Kagami-_kun_," suara baritone menyambut Kagami yang bersungut, "Taiga-_kun_," ralat Kuroko. Memang, sudah terlalu sering Kagami mewanti-wanti Kuroko agar tidak lagi menyebutnya dengan nama keluarga−karena mereka sudah tinggal seatap lebih dari dua tahun−tapi pemuda bermuka tanpa-ekspresi itu selalu saja _menggoda_nya.

"Ah, masak apa pagi ini?"

"Nasi−sosis goreng juga." Nada bicaranya masih saja datar, sedatar pembawaannya.

"Itu saja?" mantan _Ace_ tim basket Seirin itu melongok dari belakang pundak Kuroko. Ada dua puluh sosis mengambang di atas minyak yang bergolak. Pasti delapan belas miliknya, dan dua milik si koki.

"Aku juga buat telur rebus!" aku Kuroko bangga, karena itu lah bakat awal memasaknya.

"Ya ampun Tetsuya, bukankah aku sudah membelikanmu buku resep? Kenapa tidak Kau pelajari?" tanya Kagami menyelingi kegiatan menguapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa kalau hanya membaca begitu Taiga-_kun_, memasak itu bukan teori." Dengan spatula kayu Kuroko memindahkan sosis itu satu-persatu ke atas piring.

"Jadi harus selalu aku yang mengajarimu?"

"Tentu!" Setelah mematikan kompor, dia beralih pada _ricecooker_, meninggalkan Kagami yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kalau begitu akan kuajari cara membuat daging asap enak untuk isian burger." Kagami mengekor Kuroko, "Nah, sekarang berterima kasihlah padaku."

"_Arigato_ Taiga-_kun_."

Mendengar komentar polos orang terkasihnya membuat Kagami tertawa, dia mengacak rambut biru miliknya yang dibalas dengan dengusan Kuroko. "Oi Tetsuya, hari ini aku berangkat kerja."

"Hari ini juga?"

"Osh!" Kagami menyahut antusias. Menggeluti profesi sebagai _firefighter_ adalah bagian dari hidupnya−setelah Kuroko dan basket−karena itulah, Kagami akan selalu siap sedia di _station_ pemadam kebakaran, menunggu orang yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Bagi Kagami, tak ada yang lebih membanggakan dirinya kecuali saat dia melihat orang membutuhkan pertolongan bisa lolos dari maut.

Kuroko terdiam sebentar, "Ya," gumamnya.

"Ada pesanan? Kau ingin sesuatu misalnya? Oleh-oleh?"

"Memangnya Taiga-_kun_ bisa bawa apa? Arang?"

"Ya, tidak mesti arang, _My_ _Dear Tetsuya_," Nah, Kagami sudah mulai dengan gombalannya.

Kuroko−akhirnya−menoleh pada Kagami, ditatapnya wajah yang menawan itu. Dibandingkan dengan terakhir kali dia mengingat garis wajahnya ketika mereka satu SMA dahulu, kini dia jauh lebih dewasa, terlihat tegas tapi jenaka secara bersamaan. "Kalau begitu aku minta Kagami Taiga," ucapnya hampir berbisik.

"Hm?"

Kuroko tersenyum, mengetahui laki-laki itu masih saja kurang pandai−bodoh−untuk tidak mengerti maksudnya, "Pulanglah dengan _selamat_ Taiga..."

"Kalau itu sudah pasti! Bukankah aku berjanji akan mengajarimu masak?" ucapnya seraya memamerkan deretan gigi putih dan mengacungkan jempol.

Sekali lagi Kuroko tersenyum. Namun kali ini tatapannya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran yang dia rasakan. Bekerja menyelamatkan nyawa orang dengan taruhan nyawa pula. Rasanya terlalu mahal. Kuroko pernah menyarankan Kagami untuk tetap fokus di dunia olahraga, tapi si maniak basket itu justru mengelak; menyelamatkan seseorang lebih berarti dibandingkan sebuah kemenangan, begitu katanya. Sampai di sini, Kuroko tidak bisa berbuat lebih jauh.

Suasana hening selama beberapa saat.

Kagami memperhatikan Kuroko yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, menata piring dan mangkuk-mangkuk di meja, mengambilkan nasi untuknya, dan sesekali bertanya apakah nasinya sudah cukup atau perlu dia tambah lagi. Ah, bukankah dia itu mirip sesosok _istri_? Kagami tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ng, Tetsuya−"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan hidungku," keluh Kagami sambil menggosok hidungnya keras-keras.

"Hidung?" heran Kuroko, dia menoleh dan−

Kena! Tanpa permisi lagi Kagami mencuri cium. Dikecupnya bibir itu dalam-dalam sebagai _morning kiss_ yang seharusnya diberikan di awal. Dan sebagai luapan cinta yang tak terbendung hatinya.

Ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu tentu membuat Kuroko kaget, matanya membelalak sempurna. _Dasar Kagami-kun 'sialan', bukankah itu tipuan bodoh? Kemarin matanya, sekarang hidung, lalu besok apa?_ Tapi toh, dia pun terperangkap dan dalam detik berikutnya mukanya sudah semerah sosis(?) yang baru saja dia goreng.

"Bercanda~"

Terlalu malu untuk menanggapi Kagami, Kuroko kembali menyibukkan diri dengan _nasi_. "Duduklah KAGAMI-_KUN_ dan habiskan sarapanmu!" Dalam hati Kuroko Tetsuya bertekad; besok, dirinya tidak akan tertipu lagi!

Iseng, sebelum beranjak Kagami mencium pipi kanan Kuroko dan menjawil sisi lainnnya. Tak ayal kalau Kuroko dengan senang hati memberikan Kagami sosis panas ekstra di jidatnya.

* * *

Cinta tentang mereka adalah sebuah kecupan selamat pagi, **rasa asin air mata**, tragedi, penyesalan, dan satu awal baru.

* * *

Saat itu Kuroko sedang _memasak_ menu untuk makan siang−berminggu-minggu setelah berlalunya pagi harmonis terakhir yang pernah dia ingat−dia dan Kagami, laki-laki yang seharusnya selalu mengatakan _I love you_ sambil menyisiri helai rambutnya, dan satu-satunya orang yang kemudian akan menerima balasan berupa senyuman paling tulus yang dia miliki, kembali ribut. Awalnya hanya sebuah adu mulut, namun selalu berakhir dalam pertengkaran hebat.

"Kagami-_kun_ lah yang egois!" Suara Kuroko tidak kalah keras dengan bentakkan sebelumnya. Sekarang, dia tidak pernah bisa lagi berdiri dengan wajah terpahat datar. Emosinya terus meluap, membayangkan bagaimana mereka semestinya hidup rukun namun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

Pemuda bersurai merah berdiri di ambang pintu, mengangkat dagu, "Lalu Kau sebut apa dirimu?! Kau _kan_ yang selalu menceritakan masalah kita pada teman-temanmu itu! Kau tahu?! Pada akhirnya mereka selalu menuduhku bahwa aku TIDAK PERNAH BISA MEMBAHAGIAKANMU KUROKO!" Kagami mendekat pada Kuroko, "Itu yang Kau inginkan?! Terus mempermalukanku di depan mereka?!" Alisnya menukik semakin tajam dan matanya berkilat geram menatap sosok yang lebih rendah di bawahnya.

"Aku tidak seperti itu! Lagipula aku berbuat demikian karena Kagami-_kun_! Setiap hari pergi lebih awal dan pulang ketika larut−lalu pada siapa lagi aku bisa bercerita kalau terus sendirian? INI SEMUA KARENA KAGAMI-_KUN_ YANG TIDAK PERNAH ADA DI SAMPINGKU!" Kuroko meninju pipi kanan Kagami, membekaskan sedikit lebam pada kulit tan itu.

Rahang Kagami mengeras. Dia mencengkeram kaos putih yang dikenakan Kuroko, menariknya ke atas, si pemilik tetap mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat meskipun itu terasa sangat sakit. "Kau tahu tuntutan pekerjaanku−dan Kau pikir untuk siapa aku kerja banting tulang, HAH?!"

Kuroko menahan napasnya, "Lebih mencintai pekerjaan−lalu kenapa Kau memintaku untuk tinggal bersamamu! Kalau Kau memang hanya membutuhkan pembantu dan penjaga rumah−"

"Oh tentu, kenapa Kau tidak MENGHILANG saja, huh?! Lagipula memang siapa yang lebih pantas disebut EGOIS!"

Kuroko terbelalak. Menghilang katanya. Tentu saja _menghilang_ tadi bukanlah pemintaan Kagami untuk menyuruhnya melakukan _misdirection_ seperti yang sering pemuda itu keluhkan, bukan juga sebuah gurauan, ucapannya barusan benar-benar...

Kagami melepaskan cengkeramannya, dia berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan dapur. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bantingan keras pintu. Dari arah ruang tamu.

Saat itulah Kuroko ambruk. Kepalanya membentur kabinet. Dia tidak bisa lagi membendung air mata. _Kagami-nya_. Kagami yang selama ini dikenalnya. Di mana sosok itu?

Sekuat tenaga, dibantu dengan tumpuannya pada meja makan, Kuroko kembali berdiri. Dia tidak bisa terus duduk di lantai yang dingin, kalau saja Kagami _mau_ tahu, suhu tubuh Kuroko bertambah tinggi lagi sejak dua hari belakangan. Kecapekan dan stres, begitu komentar Midorima, karibnya yang kini bekerja di klinik. Meski berat, Kuroko tetap memaksa tubuh yang sudah bercucuran keringat dingin itu untuk beringsut, berjalan menuju kamarnya−kamar dia dan orang yang _dicintainya_−di lantai dua.

Dengan menyeret kakinya susah payah, tiap anak tangga berhasil dia naiki perlahan, meski sesekali terhuyung dan nyaris jatuh terjungkal, tapi akhirnya Kuroko sampai juga di depan sebuah ruangan sederhana tempat dia dan Kagami dahulu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kuroko menatap sendu tiap sudut kamar dan semua kenangan yang seakan menari-nari di hadapannya.

Sebuah meja jati yang menghadap langsung ke arah jendela; tempat ia ketika serius mempelajari berbundel-bundel resep, dengan Kagami yang berdiri di belakangnya, menunjuk tiap-tiap poin caramemasak, menjelaskannya panjang lebar dan membandingkannya dengan 'Kalau di Amerika...' sementara tangan kanannya bersangga pada sandaran kursi yang Kuroko duduki. Bahkan dia masih ingat betul sensasi dingin-mengelitik cincin yang dikalungkan Kagami ketika bergelantung dan menyentuh tulang pipinya.

Begitu pula poster-poster pemain basket yang tertempel acak di salah satu sisi tembok. Bukan poster pemain basket NBA, tapi poster Kagami, yang kebanyakan diperoleh dari _bonus_ majalah-majalah olahraga−edisi khusus ketika dirinya menjadi perbincangan hangat; 'Kiseki no Sedai Lainnya'−Kuroko ingat bagaimana kehebohan orang itu, protes karena dirinya menempelkan poster anggota Keseki no Sedai. _"KISEDAI hanya mengganggu pemandangan! Kalau mau postermu saja yang ditempel, _sisanya_ tidak boleh!"_ Tapi Kuroko sendiri tidak suka kalau gambarnya terpampang, akhirnya hanya muka Kagami yang memenuhi tembok. Kuroko tersenyum masam mengingat kekonyolan Kagami ketika berkacak pinggang dan terkekeh mirip _Namahage_, menatapi fotonya sendiri sebelum tidur.

Pandangan Kuroko kemudian jatuh pada kasur _king_ _size_ yang terbalut seprai rapi. Secara tak sadar dia memegang kenop pintu lebih kuat. Dahulu, tempat itu begitu hangat. Dengan Kagami yang sepanjang malam memeluknya, membiarkan Kuroko meringkuk nyaman, sementara dia membenamkan muka di puncak kepalanya. Tapi kini Kuroko hanya tidur berselimutkan dingin malam, dan paginya, yang dia dapati adalah kerutan-kerutan di tempat tidur di sampingnya; semalam Kagami pulang dan sekarang sudah berangkat.

Kuroko memejamkan mata, berusaha mengusir bayang-bayang itu. Setelahnya dia menutup pintu dan segera memutar kunci. Tapi dia tertegun, lagi, melihat gantungan kunci yang terayun dan bertumbukkan. Sebuah bola basket mini dan dua buah mini _jersey_ hitam berbahan karet, yang satu bertuliskan angka 10 dan satunya angka 11. Semuanya adalah pemberian Kagami ketika mereka baru saja pindah ke rumah itu.

"_Kuroko, gantungkan ini di kunci kamar!" Kagami mengacungkan tiga gantungan kunci di hadapan muka Kuroko._

"_Di kunci pintu depan saja."_

"_Tidak. Kunci kamar kita lebih penting dari kunci mana pun di dunia!"_

Ada tekanan di perutnya yang menguap, membuat dadanya terasa panas dan sesak. Sudah Cukup! Kuroko mencabut kunci itu, menggenggamnya kuat-kuat, lalu melemparkannya ke luar jendela, melewati pohon-pohon _red_ _cedar_ yang tumbuh tinggi di halaman tepat di bawah kamar, dan terjatuh di jalan. Sebuah mobil sedan melintas dan menggilas kunci itu. Dan salah satu dari sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang melewat setelahnya tidak sadar telah menendang kunci tersebut hingga terlempar ke dalam semak belukar.

Kuroko menutup jendela keras. Kakinya yang sedari tadi bergetar hebat tidak bisa lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya. Alhasil dia merosot dengan dahi yang terseret permukaan tembok.

Seharusnya tidak berakhir seperti ini. Dia dan Kagami!

Meskipun telah bersikeras menolak, bayangan itu tetap berputar di kepalanya; tentang senyumnya, kebodohannya, dan semua kenangan yang mestinya terasa manis, tapi justru menjadikan mulutnya terasa semakin pahit. Sungguh, Kuroko sebenarnya tidak menyesal bertemu dengan Kagami. Dia selalu percaya, bersama Kagami−hanya dengan dia−dirinya akan bahagia. Tapi rasa sakit_ diabaikan_ oleh orang yang dicintai, bahkan jika dia mengharapkannya agar _menghilang_...

Air mata kembali mengalir deras. Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya agar teriakannya tertahan, yang justru membuat tenggorokannya seakan mau meledak.

Lama. Kuroko terus tersedu. Membiarkan bulir air mata jatuh bersusulan membasahi pangkuannya. Dalam keheningan itu, Kuroko merasakan kepalanya semakin berat dan pandangannya memburam. Dia lalu terpejam. Membiarkan dirinya terbuai rasa kantuk. Lupa, bahwa dia meniggalkan masakannya, membiarkan kompor itu tetap menyala.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Next issue:**

Cinta tentang mereka adalah sebuah kecupan selamat pagi, rasa asin air mata, **tragedi**, penyesalan, dan satu awal baru.

* * *

Fict ini dibuat karena 'kok rasanya Kagakuro _menyepi_ ya?'

Oke deh, sebelum pergi... review?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sebelumnya, maafkan Nami yang akan sedikiiit mengantagoniskan kisedai. Ini semua demi kepentingan cerita. Jangan jadi benci saya dan Kagami yaaa... *pelukan sama Kagami* ( /TдT)/\(Ṑ_Ṓ\ ) Oke, udahan, karna Kuroko udah muncul dan siap _ngegigit_ barengan Nigou... *kabur*

**Warning: **Watch out for typo(s), language, POV, and OOC (percayalah... ini karena faktor umur mereka! *ngeles terus* trust me it works! *ngawur*)

**Enjoy but don't forget to REVIEW!**

**.**

**Their Love**

**(Chapter 2)**

**By Retatsu Namikaze**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Cover from Google**

**.**

* * *

Cinta tentang mereka adalah sebuah kecupan selamat pagi, rasa asin air mata, **tragedi**, penyesalan, dan satu awal baru.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ruangan petak dengan pintu kayu di pojok kiri. Di tengah pintu terpasang kaca buram, dia bisa melihat bayangan orang di balik pintu dari sana. Di tengah ruangan terdapat meja kayu bercat gelap−pintu ada di arah kanan meja−di atasnya ada lampu baca juga tumpukan map dengan lembaran kertas tidak tersusun rapi. Beberapa kertas menonjol keluar dan lima lembar lainnya berserakan di tengah meja. Di sudut kanan, dekat lampu, ada bak tinta dengan pena tertancap di atasnya, terhubung oleh tali plastik mirip kabel telepon di sisi kiri meja. Di depan telepon putih ada satu pigura foto, berdiri menghadap pada kursi pemilik meja. Di sana terpotret sekitar 18 atau 20 anak laki-laki dengan _jersey_ ungu. Lima di antaranya tidak asing bagi Kagami, terlebih dua orang yang berdiri di pinggir kanan, menjulang dengan rambut senada warna _jersey_, Murasakibara, rivalnya−teman lama Kuroko. Dan pemuda di sebelahnya dengan potongan rambut _emo_, tersenyum manis pada kamera, Himuro Tatsuya, sahabat pertama sekaligus kakak terbaik yang pernah Kagami miliki. Tulisan _YOSEN_ tercetak di pojok kiri foto, setelahnya ada tulisan tangan yang menambahi; '_still the best_', begitu bunyinya.

Dari tempat duduk di belakang meja, Kagami bisa melihat pajangan piagam-piagam di tembok di hadapannya. Satu jam dinding kusam menyempil di antara mereka. Sementara di sebelah kiri berdiri dengan kokoh dua lemari besi dengan segala berkas-berkas penting. Di sampingnya tergeletak lima tabung pemadam api portabel. Hanya itulah perabot dalam ruangan tersebut ditambah satu dispenser di dekat jendela bersekat yang menghadap pada ruangan di luar, televisi yang disangga di atas pintu, dan komputer model lama yang berdiri di meja di belakang kursi tempat Kagami berselonjor kaki dan berpangku tangan.

Mendesah untuk yang kelima kali, Kagami beralih dari mengabsen benda-benda yang bahkan sudah dia hafal betul posisinya pada pigura. Pikirannya sempat melayang pada masa-masa SMA dahulu sebelum dia menyadari ada seseorang berdiri di balik pintu, berbicara dengan pria berpostur lebih pendek yang mencegatnya masuk ruangan. Meskipun tidak bisa mendengar obrolan mereka karena tertutupi suara deru pompa-pompa air yang meraung ditambah mesin-mesin diesel, juga derap langkah dan seruan orang-orang yang Kagami tebak jumlahnya lebih dari 60, dari siluetnya dia kenal betul orang itu. Maka Kagami kembali acuh dan mengamati _para YOSEN_ lagi.

Pintu berderit terbuka. Sosok setinggi 183 cm itu mendelik heran mendapati Kagami duduk di kursinya. Tapi sebelum bertanya lebih lanjut, dia tutup kembali pintu, mengembalikan keremangan ruangan, dan berjalan menuju dispenser hendak menuang air panas untuk kopi yang dibawanya.

"Jadi... kukira Kau pulang, Taiga?" Himuro menghampiri, mengambil tempat duduk di depan meja dan mulai mengaduk kopinya berisik, merasa kurang senang dengan kehadiran Kagami.

Pemuda berambut merah gelap itu tidak bergeming. Hanya menatap tanpa maksud pada sendok teh yang berputar semakin lambat.

Himuro melihat arah mata Kagami, "Hm!" disodorkannya cangkir itu padanya−tentu setelah dia menyingkirkan lima lembar pekerjaannya ke tumpukan paling atas map. "Minumlah!" Himuro bersandar pada kursi, posisi yang sama seperti Kagami.

Melihat itu Kagami mendongak, "Aku tidak bermaksud−"

"Tidak apa-apa, minum saja. Tapi... ada apa? Hari ini bukan _shift_mu, jadi Kau boleh−aku tekankan−Kau untuk istirahat."

"Ya−_well_... aku... malam ini. Boleh aku menginap di sini malam ini?"

Himuro mengerutkan dahi, "Taiga, kalau _Deputy_ _Chief_ sampai tahu aku membolehkanmu tidur di kantorku−"

"Aku janji hanya malam ini saja, atau mungkin, eh, dua malam?" Kagami angkat bahu. "Dua malam paling lama."

"Tidak adikku, ini sebenarnya sudah menyalahi aturan!"

"Dua malam paling lama! Aku janji!" Kagami meyakinkan _kakak_nya. "Tolonglah!"

"Kalau malam ini juga, berarti total sudah delapan malam. Kenapa Kau ini? Ada masalah dengan Kuroko?" Pertanyaan _to the point_ itu sukses membuat Kagami terdiam, bingung mencari alasan untuk mengelak. "Nah! Kau memang punya masalah dengannya. Mungkin aku bisa bantu." Dia memajukan badan dan menautkan jemarinya, bersiap mendengarkan.

Kagami menghela napas, "Aku hargai semua kebaikanmu Tatsuya, tapi untuk yang satu ini... tidak. Rasanya aku tidak perlu menceritakannya."

Himuro kembali menarik badannya dan membantingkannya pada sandaran kursi putar. "Yah, aku tidak bisa memaksa." Sebetulnya dia sudah tahu perkaranya. Murasakibara, dia mengaku mendengarnya langsung dari _mulut Kuroko_.

"Jadi Kau mengizinkanku?"

"Hanya kalau aku mendengarnya langsung darimu."

"Hah?"

"Aku mendengarnya dari Atsushi−"

Tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Himuro, Kagami mendecih geram dan menepas gagang telepon hingga terjatuh dan bergelantungan di sisi meja. Dia membenamkan kepala ke dalam dua tangannya yang berdiri menyangga.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu, kalau Kau cerita padaku mungkin aku bisa paham bagaimana posisimu," bujuk Himuro. "Kau saudaraku, apa Kau akan membiarkan aku yang menawarkan bantuan untuk ikut menyalahkan sikapmu?"

"Tatsuya, percayalah, ini bukan masalah besar sebenarnya. Lagipula yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah kami hanya kami! Aku dan Tetsuya."

Himuro mendengung, "Aku mengerti... egois."

Kagami menggebrak meja, "JANGAN IKUT MENUDUHKU!"

"_Well_... tahu apa aku tentang masalahmu?" tantang Himuro.

Kagami mendengus keras. Dia menatap pemuda itu lurus-lurus, "Oke! Sudah kukatakan ini hanya masalah sepele. Kecil! Kalau saja dia tidak membesar-besarkannya!" Kagami kembali bersandar, menarik napas dalam sebelum memulai, "Hanya... kenapa dia tidak mau sedikit memahamiku? Percaya padaku?"

Himuro mengamati sosok di depannya. Mengenakan kaos lengan pendek abu-abu−atasan biru dongkernya dia gantungkan di sandaran kursi, kalau saja suasana mendukung Himuro sudah pasti menegur Kagami karena melepas seragam di kantor−cincin pemberiannya juga masih terkalung di leher jenjangnya, tidak ada yang berubah, masih Kagami yang santai seperti dahulu. Hanya sekarang dia terlihat kacau; ada kantung menggelayuti matanya, mukanya letih, tatapannya sayu, dan jari-jarinya bergetar hebat. Himuro bukannya tidak merasa prihatin, memaksa dia untuk bercerita, tapi justru dengan beginilah mungkin dia bisa membantu Kagami.

"Seperti yang Kau lihat," Kagami memulai, "Aku bekerja siang-malam, bertaruh nyawa. Tapi tidak bisa kah dia sedikit bersabar dengan kondisiku? Kita hanya tidak bertemu empat atau lima malam−"

"Dalam seminggu," ralat Himuro.

"Dalam seminggu. Aku melakukan semua ini demi Tetsuya, Kau juga tahu! Tapi setiap aku pulang−dalam keadaan yang sudah benar-benar lelah−dia sama sekali tidak menyambutku, tersenyum saja tidak. Dia acuh! Aku sering bertanya 'ada apa' tapi dia hanya menggeleng dan berkata semuanya baik-baik saja. Tentu aku tahu itu bohong! Karena besoknya ketika aku bertemu dengan teman-teman lama Tetsuya−Kau tahu siapa dan itu termasuk Murasakibara-mu−aku mendapat tatapan cemooh sepanjang hari itu. Mereka tidak senang aku di samping Tetsuya!"

Kagami meraih kopi yang disuguhkan Himuro, meneguknya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Terutama model itu," ujarnya lebih tenang. "Kau bisa bayangkan; dia menyambut Tetsuya dengan heboh, memeluknya, tapi setelah itu dia menatapku tidak senang. Aku datang bersamanya, tapi perlakuan yang kami dapatkan sungguh berbeda. Maksudku, hei! Aku juga _kan_ sudah jadi bagian dari kehidupan Tetsuya, apa mereka _masih_ tidak mau mengakui?" Kagami menelan ludahnya keras, "Aku duduk dengan keenam orang itu. Bayangkan betapa menderitanya ada di posisiku!" Cengiran mengejek muncul di wajahnya. "Sungguh, aku tidak melarang Tetsuya memiliki teman sementara aku tidak bisa bersamanya. Tapi yang aku tidak suka adalah cara mereka yang... bagaimana mengatakannya−seakan-akan... menghiburnya? Dari sikap mereka, dan juga dari tuduhanmu barusan yang memperkuat dugaanku, tahu lah aku kalau aku penyebab masalah ini. Aku yang membuat Tetsuya bersedih! Mereka menghibur Tetsuya sekaligus menyalahkan aku secara _bersamaan_! Bayangkan! Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa-apa, dia _kan_ yang lebih memilih cerita pada teman-temannya dibandingkan lansung padaku, _si_ _tersangka_! Dia lebih percaya pada mereka, itu intinya. Cih!" Kagami kembali meraih cangkir putih itu dan meneguk isinya sampai habis. Dia menghela napas berat. "Aku sebenarnya tidak mau mengakui sih, tapi aku bersyukur Aomine masih mengerti perasaanku, selalu begitu. Dia menepuk bahuku dan mengajakku mencari minuman. Heh, benar-benar terima kasih!"

Suara sibuk di luar ruangan menggantikan Kagami yang kini terdiam. Tangannya meraih gagang telepon dan mengembalikannya ke tempat. Dia menatap Himuro, mempersilahkan dirinya untuk ganti bicara.

"Aku mengerti," ujarnya. "Kau mencintai pekerjaanmu?"

"Tentu!"

"Kau juga mencintai Kuroko?"

"Jelas." Jeda sesaat. "Tapi entah, kalau seperti ini terus rasanya aku malah terbebani. Mencintai Tetsuya justru menjadi beban! Lucu."

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

Pusing. Itu hal pertama yang kurasakan. Perlahan aku bangun dengan bantuan topangan tangan pada meja. Kutekan-tekan pelipisku. Ya ampun, berapa lama aku tidur dengan terduduk begini. Masih terpejam, aku sentuh kaca jendela di hadapanku. Rasanya... panas? Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika aku membuka mata, mendapati halamanku sudah dilalap kobaran api. Aku melangkah mundur, merasa ngeri dengan apa yang kulihat. Apa aku masih bermimpi? Ini mimpi kan?

Aku langsung menghambur menuju pintu. Menggedornya. Kutarik-tarik pula gagang pintu yang juga terasa panas, tidak peduli kalaupun kulit tanganku bisa melepuh. Aku harus keluar dari sini! Sial. Terkunci.

Ah, tentu, kenapa aku lupa kalau aku sendiri yang membuang kunci itu? Dasar bodoh! Sekali lagi kugedor pintu itu. Berharap orang yang mungkin datang menolongku mendengar.

"Ada orang di luar? Tolong! Aku terkunci di dalam sini! Uhuk−" Tenggorokanku terasa serak. Aku menoleh pada jendela. Tidak ada pemandangan apa-apa yang tampak selain api yang menelan pohon-pohon dan langit sore yang menambah kesan menyeramkan. Kugedor pintu semakin keras. "Hei! Ada orang−uhuk... uhuk..." Aku mengibaskan tangan mengusir asap yang menghampiri hidungku. Baru kusadari kalau kamarku ini sudah dikepuli asap. Kukira memang mataku yang memburam. Menengok ke bawah, ternyata asap-asap itu masuk lewat celah di bawah pintu. Segera aku berlari meraih bantal-bantal di kasur dan menutupinya. Menghambat sedikit. Sekarang tinggal memikirkan cara bagaimana aku keluar dari sini. Percuma menunggu bantuan yang belum datang. Itu pun kalau mereka berkenan datang. Setidaknya aku akan berusaha dahulu, karena aku tidak mau terpanggang hidup-hidup!

Mataku dengan cepat mengitari ruangan. Jendela? Tidak, bukan jendela! Pohon itu semuanya sudah terbakar, kalau membukanya sama saja aku mempersilahkan api itu masuk. Pintu juga tidak bisa dibuka. Lagipula mungkin api berasal dari sana−

Tunggu. Apinya dari mana? Ingatanku mengingat balik apa saja yang telah kulakukan. Aku tertidur karena memikirkan Kaga−abaikan. Sebelumnya aku ribut dengannya, aku meninggalkan dapur karena kepalaku yang terasa berat, "Uhuk... uhuk..." Batuk ini sungguh mengganggu. Aku menyingkir dari pintu dan berdiri dekat kasur, jarak yang paling jauh dengan sumber asap, baru kembali pada ingatanku. Aku sedang membuat makan siang ketika dia datang−kompornya! Apa aku melupakan kompornya? Aku menelan ludah.

"Dari kompor..." gumamku. Bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa−aku menghela napas pasrah. Percuma. Lagipula aku tidak bisa menyetel ulang waktu. Aku hampiri meja, mengobrak-abrik lacinya, berharap menemukan telepon genggam. Gunting, _note book_, _paperclip_, sapu tangan, dan benda-benda lainnya berterbangan kulempar tapi aku tetap tidak menemukan ponsel. Beralih ke laci di bawahnya, sama. Di laci ketiga juga tidak kutemukan. Aku mengerang frustasi.

Tenang! Aku pernah baca kondisi seperti ini dalam cerita-cerita novel, berpikirlah Kuroko! Berpikirlah...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kagami kini sudah lebih _tenang_, bahkan terlalu tenang. Dia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, masih bersandar, sementara tangannya menjangkau cangkir putih di atas meja, memutar-mutarnya perlahan.

Himuro juga terdiam. Membiarkan Kagami dengan pandangan kosong sementara dia sendiri memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menghiburnya.

'KRIIIIIINNGG...!' Sampai deringan keras alarm membuyarkan kecanggungan itu. Satu ketukan−gedoran−pintu menyusul kemudian. Himuro segera bangkit, membuka pintu, dan mendapati bawahannya berdiri dengan napas memburu, "Komandan!"

"Operator sudah pastikan panggilan ini darurat?"

"Sebuah permohonan bantuan pemadaman api!"

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Segera siapkan armada!"

"Laksanakan!" hormatnya. Dia lalu berbalik, bergabung dengan rekan-rekannya; mengenakan seragam coklat dengan garis reflektif kuning terang, topi, masker; mengalungkan selang-selang karet; dan berlari seirama menuju garasi.

Himuro menoleh pada Kagami yang tetap diam melamun. Tidak pernah dia melihat orang itu acuh, apalagi ketika alarm berbunyi. Yang biasa dia lakukan ketika operator mendapat panggilan adalah langsung menerobos masuk ke kantornya, menyeretnya menuju mobil tanpa memastikan apakah panggilan itu alarm palsu atau mungkin situasinya sudah tidak lagi darurat. Kagami juga pasti sudah siap sedia dengan rentetan perlengkapan, bahkan lebih lengkap dibanding fasilitas mobil pemadam yang ditumpakinya.

"Taiga?"

"Maaf Tatsuya," Kagami mengintip apa mungkin masih ada tetes terakhir dalam cangkir itu yang bisa dia minum. Nihil, seluruh bagian dalam cangkir sudah mengering. "_Kan_ sekarang bukan _shift_ku, jadi aku tidak punya kewajiban," tolaknya enteng.

Kagami tidak salah. Lagipula dia memang butuh waktu untuk sendiri. "Baik. Hanya malam ini!" Himuro menyerah.

"Terima kasih," senyum hambar terlukis di wajahnya.

"Aku pergi sekarang," pamitnya. Dia keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan Kagami bersama kesunyian. Membiarkan Kagami kembali pada lamunannya.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

Mataku benar-benar perih. Ini lebih menyakitkan dibanding harus memotong satu mangkuk besar bawang merah. Hidungku sudah menurun fungsinya, kugunakan mulut untuk bantu bernapas pun tidak jauh berbeda, paru-paruku rasanya terus menyempit. Kepala yang terasa semakin berat, keringat yang bercucuran deras, dan suhu yang sangat panas menambah penderitaanku. Aku bisa pingsan kapan saja!

Masih memikirkan cara untuk keluar sambil berusaha menekan rasa panikku, aku berdiri di tengah kamar. Sebenarnya ada satu cara yang terbesit, mungkin bisa berhasil, tapi kemungkinan-kemungkinan justru harus disingkirkan, yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencoba.

Baik. Aku meraih bola basket dari kolong meja, berjalan mendekati lemari baju, dan menengadah menatap langit-langit di atasnya. Harus berhasil! Menarik napas, aku mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu segera melakukan gerakan _phantom_ _shoot_. Satu lubang besar menganga pada plafon. Cukup untuk kulewati.

Tidak membuang waktu, kubuka pintu lemari, menaiki papan-papan rak sambil terus menjaga keseimbangan. Sampai pada pijakan terakhir, ketika kaki kananku hendak naik ke puncak peti setinggi dua meter lebih itu, aku refleks menyelipkan jemariku pada sudut lemari yang mengapit dinding karena tidak ada lagi pegangan. Hasilnya? Tanganku yang basah karena keringat membuatku terpeleset!

"AARGH...!" Aku jatuh terjerembap dengan bahu kiriku terlebih dahulu menghantam ujung pintu lemari. Tapi aku masih beruntung karena lemari itu tidak ikut roboh. Hanya pintunya saja terlepas dari engsel.

Kubalikkan badan. Terlentang di atas ubin panas, memperhatikan asap yang semakin mengepul, masuk lewat lubang yang tadi kubuat, bahkan nyala api terlihat jelas dari sana. Ini sih namanya bunuh diri. Tubuhku sekarang lebih susah digerakkan, terutama bahuku yang terasa perih dan ngilu. Putus asa, aku menitikkan air mata. Sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Tidak ada kah yang datang menolongku? Seorang pun? Siapa pun itu? Bahkan Taiga-_kun_...?

Aku menyipitkan mata melirik lagi pada lemari, lalu merangkak dengan susah payah masuk ke dalamnya. Yah... setidaknya aku sudah mempersiapkan peti matiku sendiri.

* * *

**Normal** **POV**

Branwir-branwir merah nan gagah itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan Tokyo dengan raungan sirenenya. Para pejalan menengok takjub sekaligus prihatin, menerka siapa gerangan yang sedang terjebak dan membutuhkan pertolongannya.

Berbelok dari jalan utama, Himuro bersama seluruh awaknya masuk ke daerah perumahan. Raksasa hitam membumbung mengerikan menyambut mereka.

Orang-orang sudah mengerubungi lokasi. Beberapa dari mereka masih berusaha mematikan api dengan guyuran air ala kadarnya sampai para pemadam kebakaran tiba.

Untung rumah dua tingkat itu tidak bertetangga dalam radius 10 meter−sama seperti rumah lain−sehingga menghalangi api untuk merambat lebih jauh. Tapi angin sore begitu kencangnya bertiup, ditambah lokasi sungai yang jauh dan tidak adanya hidran air di dekat sana, cukup membuat para awak kewalahan.

"Masih ada orang di dalam?" Tanya seorang awak lantang, mencoba kalahkan suara bising.

"Entahlah! Rumah itu memang belakangan ini sepi!" Teriak seorang warga tak kalah kerasnya, "Tapi tadi siang aku lihat pemiliknya pergi! Bukan kah dia pemadam kebakaran juga?!"

Awak itu menutup telinga kiri, menajamkan pendengaran, "Kenapa?"

"Penghuninya sedang keluar!" Teriaknya lebih keras.

Satu lagi mobil pemadam tiba. Mobil yang ditumpaki Himuro. Begitu dia turun, awak barusan menghampirinya.

"Komandan! Api semakin besar karena angin sangat kencang! Kemungkinan api sudah melalap seluruh bangunan! Sumber air juga jauh dari sini!"

Himuro menggertak, "Kalau begitu kenapa masih diam? Cepat menuju sungai!"

"Warga melaporkan pemilik rumah sedang keluar, Koman−"

"Cepat saja lakukan!"

"Baik!" Di sini Himuro yang punya wewenang, maka semua harus patuh padanya. Dia yang lebih mengetahui situasi. Ditambah lagi−

"Tim Atap segera buka jalan dari atas, sepertinya susah untuk masuk lewat depan! Cepat bergerak!" Titah Himuro tegas dan segera dipatuhi bawahannya. Sementara dia menatap tak percaya pada rumah itu. Api bahkan sudah menyelimuti seluruh halaman, rasanya mustahil kalau saja masih ada orang yang terangkap di dalam sana untuk bisa selamat. Dan itulah yang membuat dirinya cemas. "Bodoh..." desisnya.

"BODOH!" Maki Himuro keras pada diri sendiri. Cepat-cepat dirogoh saku celananya, meraih telepon genggam, kemudian dia hubungi sebuah nomor. "Harusnya aku tidak membiarkannya diam saja!" Himuro mondar-mandir menunggu panggilannya terhubung. "Ayo angkat... angkat... cepat angkat... angkat! CEPAT ANGKAT BAKAGAMI!"

* * *

**Normal** **POV**

Suasana kantor menjadi sangat lengang sepeninggal Himuro dan batalionnya. Kagami masih saja berdiam di kursi sang komandan, membenamkan muka ke dalam lipatan tangan.

Tapi ketenangan yang Kagami dambakan itu terusik ketika telepon putih di sampingnya berdering.

'Mengganggu,' rutuknya dalam hati, 'Panggilan untuk kantor harus lewat operator, jadi ini pasti untuk Tatsuya... dia _kan_ sedang bertugas... ah, anggap saja kantornya kosong.'

Lama, telepon itu akhirnya berhenti tapi segera berdering kembali.

Kagami mendesah kesal, "Berisik! Aku bukan Tatsuya!" Kagami semakin membenamkan muka. Mengabaikan panggilan itu.

.

.

.

Tidak mau tahu kah Kau Kagami apa yang sedang terjadi di seberang sana?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Next issue:**

Cinta tentang mereka adalah sebuah kecupan selamat pagi, rasa asin air mata, tragedi, **penyesalan**, dan satu awal baru.

Cinta tentang mereka adalah sebuah kecupan selamat pagi, rasa asin air mata, tragedi, penyesalan, dan **satu awal baru**.

* * *

**A/N:**

#Haaahh... Nami ngos-ngosan nih... capek buanget ngetik sampe tangan keriting! Yah, pada akhirnya ini tidak bisa jadi dua chapter... maaf ya!

##Fict ini saya spesialkan untuk Xavierre-san (konfliknya udah saya perjelas nih... XD) juga teman2 baruku, dee-mocchan-san dan Princess Heartfillia-san dan tak lupa untuk semua reviewers/fav-ers(?)/followers...

Untuk semua semangatnya, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu~

Sekarang, berkenankah kalian memberiku sedikit review? Please! Please! Please~!


End file.
